ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
An Adventure in the Magic Kingdom
This is the New Disney Park Film Which Will Be Designed for Disneylands in International Countries and It Will Be Based with the Disneyland TV Series Episode Called An Adventure in the Magic Kingdom. The Will Be Located at Town Square Theater at Magic Kingdom (Florida Disneyland, Which Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years Will Be Playing at Day Time) and Other Disney Parks Around the World. Tinker Bell Will Be in 2D Form of Hers and Beginning of the Movie Will Be in Color. The Montage of Magic Kingdom Park and Attractions Will Be Appearing in Florida Version of This Show. Cast Walt Disney as Himself (Archieve Footage) Michael Brandon as Narrator (American Version) Michael Angelis as Narrator (UK Version) Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell Transcript Narrator: And Now, Your Host, Walt Disney. Walt: Hold On. Wait a Minute. Narrator: Yes, Walt? Walt: There's been a Slight Change, Were Having a Hostess for This Program. Narrator: Oh Really? Walt: And Since Many People find this Hostess a bit Hard to Understand, Suppose you take over and take over and do the talking for her. Narrator: But Walt, I've Made a Plan to Go on a Whirlwind tour of The Magic Kingdom in Orlando, Florida. Walt: I've considered that. Now just be patient and we'll get you there in a hurry. Let's call our hostess. (He picks up a bell and rings it, but it doesn't make a sound) Walt: Don't worry, there's nothing wrong. This is a pixie bell. The sound is much too high for human ears. (Tinker Bell flies over) Walt: Oh, there you are, Tink. (He then looks offscreen) Walt: Would you do the honors? Narrator: And now, your hostess, Tinker Bell! Walt: Tink, our friends in the audience have told me they like the way you introduce our program. (Tink flits around) Walt: And they'd like to see you do more, so I've decided... no, no, no, Tink, hold it, hold it. (Tinker Bell stops) Walt: You're jumping the gun. Now come over here. (Tink flits over to him) Walt: Sit down. (Tink crosses her legs and "sits" in mid-air) Walt: Now pay attention. I'm appointing you, as special hostess to take our audience. (Tinker Bell floats above his head and spins, covering Walt with pixie dust, which, of course, causes Walt to fly up) Walt: No, no, no, Tink, I'm not flying down. Hey, get that stuff off of me. (Chuckling, he dusts the stuff off himself; he then floats back to earth) If you're familiar with the story of Peter Pan, you know that a little bit of Tinker Bell's fairy dust can make you fly. (Safely on the floor, he looks at Tink) Now, Tink, I want you to be a good hostess. Show them everything. (Tink eagerly zips out the window) Walt: Tink! Wait a minute! (She comes back in) Walt: Haven't you forgotten something? Aren't you gonna take the audience along? (With that, she waves her wand on the screen and then flies out the window, the camera following...) Category:Disney attractions Category:Walt Disney World Resort